Ginny's Birthday Gift
by IceCat Demon
Summary: Harry spots the perfect gift for Ginny: a kitsune! Random oneshot fic. Very hyper


Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Harry Potter. This plotless fic, however, is mine. Its randomness is explained by the last section. I hope you enjoy!

_**London, England, Modern Day:**_

A young man of nineteen, once known as the Boy Who Lived, and later the Chosen One, though mostly now called Harry, walked down the streets of a place called Diagon Ally. He was buying a birthday gift for his betrothed, a redheaded girl named Ginny. He passed the magical pet shop and stopped. He saw something that he knew Ginny would love: a young kitsune. It resembled five or six-year-old boy with a large foxtail. It was adorable.  
"How much for the kitsune?" Harry asked the vendor, who pointed at a price tag tied to the kitsune's cage. Fifty Galleons. But making Ginny smile was worth it.

Five minutes later, Harry was walking down the road, the caged kitsune in tow.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" he cried.  
"Sorry, Kit. You're a birthday present for my fiancé."  
"My name isn't Kit. It's Shippou!" the kitsune cried. "And I'm not a pet! I'm a demon! I'm a sentient being!"  
"And so is a House Elf."  
"Argh, you just wait until InuYasha and Kagome find out where I am! _Baka!"  
_  
"Ginny! Are you home?"  
"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."  
"I have a birthday present for you!"  
"Oooo! I'm coming!" the redhead rushed out into the room. She melted when she saw the kitsune. "Aw Harry, he's so sweet! I think I'll call him… Sugar!"  
"My name is SHIPPOU!"  
"I think that name suits him perfectly." Harry said, grinning smugly at the young demon.  
"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Afraid not, Sugar," Harry said, scratching behind Shippou's ears.  
Ginny looked over at Harry."Do you think he's housetrained?"  
"Probably not. He doesn't know any better. He's only a kit."  
"I'm hundreds of years old!" Shippou shouted. "I know not to go in the house!"  
"Aw look at him! Isn't he cute? He looks so happy!" Ginny said. She glanced at Shippou's outfit. "But those clothes… I'm going to send Mum an owl and ask her to knit him a sweater. I think purple would do quite nicely, don't you?"  
"Whatever you want, Love. Happy Birthday, Ginny" Harry said. Ginny hugged him.  
"This is the best gift ever. I love you."

_**Meanwhile, in Feudal Japan:**_

"Has anyone seen Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
"No, I haven't seen him for a few days," Sango said. "He said something about staying with an old friend a few nights. Maybe he just lost track of time. Boys will be boys, after all."  
"Maybe we should go look for him," Kagome said. "It isn't like Shippou to not let us know where he is."  
"Feh. Brat's just probably playing a prank on us," InuYasha grumped, settling in a branch high above the ground. "You guys ca look for him if you want. I'm not wasting my time."  
"No, InuYasha, we need you're nose," Kagome said.  
"Use Kirara's nose!"  
"Kirara can't talk."  
"I just got all comfortable!"  
"Osuwari!" InuYasha fell fifty feet from the tree to the ground. "Are you still comfortable?" InuYasha groaned. "I thought not."

"His scent ends here," InuYasha said. "There's also another scent. A human scent." Kirara mewed. "Huh?" InuYasha sniffed. "You're right Kirara. It's not human. Not quite."  
"What do you mean, InuYasha?" Sango asked.  
"It smells like a wizard."

_**Two Weeks Later, London**_

"Harry, there's a girl at the door," Ginny said, coming into the kitchen. Harry went into the living room, where there waited not a girl but a white-haired, dog-eared boy.  
Where the hell is Shippou?" InuYasha growled.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"You're lying. I can smell it. He's a kitsune, a fox demon, about yea high," InuYasha gestured to demonstrate. "He has a smart mouth and a stupid bushy tail."  
"Heh. The only creature who resembles that is Ginny's new pet, Sugar. Sugar, come!"  
Shippou grudgingly came out of the bedroom. Wearing a purple knit sweater long enough to be a dress on Shippou. He had learned two weeks ago to obey Harry. Somehow, he had put a spell on Ginny so that she couldn't understand what Shippou was saying; what she heard resembled the sounds of a baby fox kit. And if he didn't obey Harry, he'd get pounded way worse than InuYasha had ever beaten him.  
"Shippou! It's me! InuYasha! Kagome and the others are outside. Go out to them."  
Shippou ran out before Harry got a chance to say "boo."  
"And as for you," InuYasha said darkly to Harry. "Just because I can't use Tetsusaiga on you don't mean you can't die on the spot. _IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  
_Harry was sliced into pieces by the inu hanyou's claws. Obviously, he was dead.  
Just then, a ghost materialized. He was tall, bald, ugly, and snakelike. His eyes glowed crimson.  
"How could you? I tried to kill him for seventeen years!" Voldemort hissed. "And here you show up and obliterate him in less than five minutes! _IT"S NOT FAIR!"  
_The former Dark Lord jumped up and down, throwing a temper tantrum. Miroku, hearing the commotion, came in, rolled his eyes, and quickly exorcized the spirit.  
"There's nothing more annoying than an evil spirit having a conniption about you killing the person they were 'destined' to kill," he remarked. He looked casually at Harry's sliced remains. "What are we going to do about that?"  
"Feh, what do I care? Let's go home; this place gives me the creeps." Then InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara went home to the Feudal Era and lived happily ever after.

_**Modern Day, Northern United States:**_

A young woman sat on the sofa, typing at her laptop. Several discarded pudding cups, soda cans, and empty Pixie Stix straws littered the floor around her. Her favorite anime, _InuYasha,_ had just ended and the end credits were playing. The final _Harry Potter _book sat on its special reserved place on the velvet pillow beside her. She saved her work and closed the computer. The doorbell rang. IceCat walked over to the door, already knowing what to expect. IceCat's friend, EvilMonkey, bellowed as soon as the door had opened a crack.  
"_HOW COULD YOU?"_ The force of EvilMonkey's voice slammed the door open.  
"You haven't even read it yet," IceCat said calmly. Which was a major achievement, seeing as both she and her living room looked like they had just been attacked by cat5 hurricane winds.  
"_I DON'T HAVE TO! I JUST KNOW!"  
_"Blame it on the sugar and caffeine," the author shrugged. EvilMonkey glared at IceCat, who, reading signs of danger in her friend, ran.

_**The End!**_


End file.
